Manifested ch 8 Kingdom Hearts
by Statrux
Summary: Finally its time for Tyler to get what he wants. Kingdom Hearts one of the best games ever, but all is not as it seems in this game. Something has gone terribly wrong and it's up to Stuart, Midna , and Tyler to fix it. In the words of Dante "LET'S ROCK!"


Chapter Eight Kingdom Hearts

Chapter Eight Kingdom Hearts

"Ok, let's go."

Tyler said, as if he was going to wet himself.

"Ok but there is still one thing."

I said looking at him. (Eye twitch)

"…What?"

Tyler said exasperatedly.

"You need some new duds."

I said. Tyler looked at my outfit and gave me the, 'ya your probably right' head shake. After a little while he decided on an outfit. I looked at Tyler, who was now in his new clothes; a long black jacket with lots of white belts going every witch way. His semi curly hair now had purple streaks and was straitened. He grinned to show fangs and he no longer needed glasses, but he still had his ring.

"Very nice…you've always been so fashionable. I see you are going for the bondage look."

I said to him in a mock flamboyant voice.

"Shut up and take me to the game…please."

Tyler said, as if he was going to explode. We had arrived in Hallow Bastion, Tyler not falling down this time and Midna still in my shadow. We arrived just in time to see Sora go towards Merlin's house. We chased after him, jumping over the buildings to watch Sora meet up with Yuffie and go in to Merlin's house.

"Ok here's the plan; you and I are going to wait to reveal ourselves until the right moment. So for now let's just wait and watch."

"'Reveal ourselves…' why are you so lame?"

Tyler said mockingly to me as he shook his head.

"Shut up and just follow my lead."

We stayed out of sight until Sora and Squall were attacked and had to defend the Bailey. Soon as Organization XIII appeared to mock Sora.

"Ready."

I said as Tyler and I jumped from are hiding place to attack them. I was so fast they didn't even notice me standing behind them. I grabbed the closest two to me by the hood and pulled them so Tyler had a clear shot. He landed two kicks straight into the faces of Xemnas and Saix, the two leaders of the Organization. Most of them had retreated into darkness except for them, but they soon broke free and fled like dogs with their tails between there legs. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Squall were all staring at us with their weapons ready as we jumped down to them.

"Who…Who are you and why are you here?"

Asked Sora.

"My name's Xetryl and this is Startux, we come from another world like Sora. We're here to find and help the key blade master Sora and his companion Donald and Goofy in his quest, we know all about you past adventures fighting Ansem…Sora, may I see you key blade?"

Tyler said in one breath before I could tell them who we are. He used are Organization XIII names we had made, which are our normal names mixed up with an x in it.

"My key blade? Um, sure."

Sora said, taken aback but knowing Tyler wouldn't be able to use it against him. Tyler took it and had it in his hand for about 6 seconds before it went back to Sora.

"If you know so much about me then how come you didn't know you wouldn't be able to use my key blade?"

Sora asked now pointing the key blade at us.

"Calm down, we said were here to help you."

I said.

"And anyways, we did know that, I just wanted to compare it to mine."

Tyler then made a wicked looking key blade appear out of nowhere. It was not like any other key blade I had ever seen. It was made of thick black metal. I knew he just wanted to see Sora's to get his own key blade in his ring.

"A key blade? how do you have one!?"

"You're not the only one with a key blade, the King and Riku both have their own key blades. Now put you weapons down, were the good guys."

"Garsh, sorry about that."

Said Goofy.

"You just kinda came out of nowhere."

Donald continued as the put there weapons away.

"So were did you learn to fight like that?"

Said Squall quite plainly.

"Ya, you guy work well together. How did you get so good?"

Sora asked.

"Well you pick up a few things traveling from world to world like Xetryl and I do."

I gave Tyler a little smirk after I said that.

"Oh ya, Midna come out meet Sora and the gang."

Midna appeared next to Donald in her imp form for some reason (after I told her she was a cute imp in Twilight Princess she has randomly changed to it when she gets bored).

"Agh Heartless, thunder!!"

Donald screamed, now pointing his staff at Midna.

"No wait!"

I said as I pushed Midna out of the way just in time but the thunder hit me, luckily for me my power to control electricity along with my sword Alastor having power over lightning absorbed the blow.

"No ,she's are friend."

I said as Donald looked thoroughly confused.

"Oh sorry, she just came out of your shadow like a Heartless… and… I just reacted too fast. Are you ok?"

Donald said in obvious shame and embarrassment.

"It's quit all right, no one was hurt, but do be sure not to do that again, ok silly little duck? Eee hee."

Midna said in her normal calm, controlling, but slightly playful voice, now in her human slash twill form.

"Ya you should be more respectful to the princess of twilight."

Tyler said to Donald as he looked stunned to see her change.

"Wow you're a princess?"

Sora asked in the same excited voice as when he hears that there going to see Santa.

"Eee hee, yes but you can call me Midna little boy. Eee hee."

Midna said.

"Hey I'm not little, I'm 14 years old!"

Sora said, clearly acting his age.

"Haven't you been asleep for a year though?"

I asked jokingly.

"Ya I have that means… Aw man! I missed a birthday!"

Sora said drooping down.

"Anyways… looks like you guys have a bit of a problem."

I said, looking at the view.

"A Heartless and Nobody problem."

Tyler went on.

"Ya, were still working on a plan to get rid of them ,but so far we haven't had any luck."

Squall said. I looked at Tyler then back at me and said with a grin,

"You know, I think I have an idea."

But before they could ask what it was, I was off running toward the swarm of Heartless. I looked back to see Tyler following me with a wide grin on his face.

"I should go and help them, after all I don't want to miss all the fun now do I? Eeh hee."

Midna said to Sora and the others before winking and leaping out the window to join Tyler and I. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Squall rushed to the window to see us just as we got close to the now charging mass of Heartless. I drew Ebony and Ivory. I was the first one to reach the fight.

I leaped into the air raining bullets down upon the Heartless making me a clear patch of ground to land on in the center of the Heartless army. By this time Tyler had reached the fight, followed closely by Midna with weapons drawn, Tyler with his ring had made Key Blade and Midna has two swords that were curved like the elvish swords in Lord of The Rings. Tyler was darting from left to right cutting down Heartless with ease. With every leap he was leaving a trail of black smoke and hearts behind him, and Midna now giggling with excitement, as she spin and twirl around the Heartless even leaping off of the Heartless before cutting them in half. Tyler soon found his way to me.

"Great plan Einstein, how did you ever come up with it?"

Tyler said sarcastically as he cut ten Heartless in half with one swing of the key blade.

"You know, it just came to me out of nowhere."

I said with a laugh, putting the twins back and drawing Alastor. I shot a bolt of lightning, killing tons of Heartless. Then I ran through the gap as Tyler used blizzard, freezing twenty plus Heartless. He cut them down, shattering them, then followed me. I guessed that he had taken the power from Sora wile touching him. I heard Yuffies voice saying,

"Take that stupid Heartless!"

Then,

"Ow, my head!"

Then I knew the rest of the people had joined the fight. It would be done soon. Tyler had gone in the other direction and I was fighting alone again, but could still hear people fighting, calling out spells, or just talking.

"Thunder, fire, fire, FIRE, THUNDER, BLIZZARD!!"

I heard Donald scream, now in a fighting rage.

"Take this and that and that!"

I heard Sora. I saw Squall and Cloud a little ways away on a plateau to my right. I was fighting when my spider sense when crazy and the Heartless right behind me were cut into pieces by magic and Midna came from the gap. "

Hey babe, havin' fun?"

I said to Midna casually.

"I guess, but it is a bit too easy, not much challenge don't you think?"

But before she could even finish the sentence, the Heartless started to retreat.

"Hey looks like we win! Eeh hee."

But something was very wrong. My spider sense was going crazy. Then stopped I looked around and saw Donald and Goofy jumping up and down to my left about twenty feet away and to my right was Sora, Yuffie, Cloud, Squall, and Aerith. The only one I didn't see was Tyler, but I soon spotted him quit a ways off behind me, now walking towards us with what looked like a drink that said Hi-potion. Soon every one was together except Tyler who was still far, when my spider sense went off stronger than ever. It was so strong I heard whistling in my ear and then I heard Xemnas, but it sounded different like there were two voices.

"Huhuhuhuhuhu finally we meet, I expected better from that fool but it looks like he made a terrible mistake by entrusting the power and responsibility into such a reckless young man, especially to a true descendant as well. Though I do admit you are different from the others. Though it seems to be more in our favor than in your. Hahahaha you ready to die? 'Startux.' Clever name, Statrux, but as I said, DIE!"

And at that, a swarm of huge Heartless that I had never seen appeared not too far away from where Tyler was. They charged towards us, engulfing Tyler and hiding him from sight. They reached us in no time. They were less in number, only a hundred or so, but they were powerful. I was worried for Tyler, but had more pressing matters to attend to, like saving the others around me who were having trouble.

Midna and I were working together, fighting as many Heartless as we could handle. They were definitely tougher than your average Heartless, because the only sure fire way to kill these guys was to decapitate them or vaporize them. It seemed that just cutting their limbs off wouldn't do, even cutting them in half didn't stop them.

"Now this is a challenge."

Midna said as she killed one of them. We were all working together helping each other, so we were not having too much trouble, but every time I made a break to go help Tyler I was stopped by one of the Heartless and forced back to the group.

I had gone into devil trigger mode, and was now able to break from the group and help Tyler. I ran in the direction I last saw Tyler and kept saying to myself,

"Come on Tyler, if you die, I'll fucking kill you!"

And soon found him fighting off the swarming Heartless. I leaped over the Heartless blocking my way and got a good look at Tyler. He was moving like I had never seen him before. Then I realized he had two key blades and his coat was now green. He was in valor mode, which had apparently increased his enormous strength to an immeasurable level, but he looked like it was taking a toll on his body.

I soon realized that I was becoming exhausted from being in devil trigger for so long as well. I would not be able to keep it up for much longer but I didn't have to there was less than 20 left and every one was racing to come help us. I was too late to reach Tyler. He was over taken by the Heartless and had vanished into darkness.

"Tyler, NO!"

I screamed as I sliced through the last of the Heartless trying to save Tyler but it was too late he was gone. I looked around in desperation for any thing expecting to see him just standing there, but he wasn't. Then I heard laughter, which filled me with hate and anger like nothing else.

"Xemnas!"

I screamed.

"So he didn't pick such a dud after all, but that doesn't matter anymore we have your friend, and if you ever want to see him alive again you will meet us at the World That Never Was and surrender yourself. Or you could just leave him here and save yourself by going home. It's your choice. See you soon hahahahahahahahahahahaha."

They had Tyler, and it was my fault. I fell to my knees.

"He's gone… It's all my fault… He's gone and it's all my fault."

I said to myself.

"Stuart, Its ok, we will get him back, there's no need to worry. Stuart, please stand up. You're scaring me."

Midna said putting her hand on my shoulder.

"We can still save him, but sitting here won't help Tyler. We need to go save him, come on."

Midna went on. I looked up at her, and something in her face gave me some hope and optimism.

"You can come with us. We're looking for our friends too. If we keep looking we are sure to find this World That Never Was."

Said Sora, who was continued by Donald.

"Sora right Startux. If you come with us were bound to find him, but if you come with us you can't look like that, our ship…"

But I was too mad to let him finish his own line.

"Runs on happy faces, I know."

I interrupted and forced a smile.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get going, come on Midna, we have to save Xetryl."

She smiled and nodded, then we went to the Gummi Ship. As we left for another world, I wondered what was happening to Tyler and how Xemnas knew my name. There was no way I would let Tyler get hurt. Midna could tell what I was thinking and said,

"Don't worry, he's gonna be fine. Knowing Tyler he will keep his calm and be fine waiting for us to come get him."


End file.
